Joseph vs. Zachary: Hot Wheels Turbo Racing
Hot Wheels Turbo Racing Date Published: July 19, 2013 Views: 31,215 of December 19, 2015 Likes to Dislikes: '''0 to 0 rating system is turned off '''Length: 22:34 Link: [ JvZ 1] Winner: Zachary Episode: 1 Episode of the Year: 1 Previous: It's the first 'Next: 'NBA Jam: On Fire Edition 'Game: 'Hot Wheels Turbo Racing List of Joseph vs. Zachary episodes Summary Hot Wheels Turbo Racing was the first game played on Joseph vs. Zachary. Zachary won the VS. The episode was published on July 19, 2013. This is Zachary's first win in the series. About This being the first episode, Joseph gets to pick the game. '''Race 1: '''In the first 2 laps, the lead swaps between Joe and Zach, but on Lap 3, Joe blows up several times and Zach would get an early advantage as he wins race 1. '''Race 2: '''Joe picks Road to Rustwell, thinking he has an advantage on Zach. After the race starts, Zach fails a flip, and Joe beats Zach with a hammer. Soon as lap 3 starts, Joe blows up, and nearly fail a flip, and stays ahead of Zach. In a intersection, Joe stops and wais, to beat Zach with another hammer, but Zach turbos past, and Joe misses, and Zach pulls away from Joe. Just past the white flag, Joe and Zach go over a canyon, as they are side-by-side, Zach attempts a front flip, but lands inside the side of the hill, and glitches. When Zach attempts agakn, he gets glitched inside again. Joe pulls far ahead, but as Zach hits the side of the hill for the second time, Joe spins out in a rocky area, but continues to lead and sin. After he wins, his car gets blown up, and Zach basically launches into/through Joseph's respawing car at the Start-Finish Line. After the race, Joe admits that the win was a "Bull-Shit Win". '''Race 3: '''Zach picks Snake River Mine, and Joe instantly gets mad. As the race begins, Zach flies into the air, and lands on Joe's side as they go through a loop-de-loop, and Joe glitches on his side and either glitches down the loop, or somehow glitches up the loop. After Joe respawns, Zach spins in a blind turn, and blocks the track, leaving no room for Joe and Joe's car leaps over top of Zach's sideways car. Joe gets the hammer and stops on track, and almost misses Zach. On lap 2, Joe attempts to do a frontflip and backflip in the same jump, but lands on his side, doing BARRELL ROLLS!!!!! Joe gets hit by a mine cart and takes another path, leading straight for the same mine cart. When Joe respawns, Zach is right on his bumper. On Lap 3, Zach gets blown up by a giant wheel, giving Joe more of a lead. On Lap 4, Joe farts something horrible that makes Zach ask "What did you eat?". Joe then hits the wall and gets stopped. Later on in the lap, he waits to hit Zach with the hammer again, but misses, fortunately, Zach is flipping when Joe tries. Joe then gets hit by the giant wheel with Zach behind and Zach wins the first VS. After the race, Joe tells the fans, don't take risks in video games. Trivia *This is the first episode where Joe and Zach beat each other. *This is the first Racing episode. *This is the first episode to feature a Hot Wheels game. *This is the first episode to be published on a Friday. Category:Episodes Category:JvZ